All the Leaves Are Brown
by River Laren
Summary: Konan sacrifices her life to preserve peace by marrying an Uchiha heir she doesn't know. Follow days of mundane domesticity that are oddly charming and somewhere along the way she acquires a new life she would give anything to protect.


**AN: Obviously, this is AU. My head canon is that everything happened with Naruto, the Nine tails, his parents dying, and the war, but Yahiko's death and the Uchiha massacre haven't happened. Naruto and team seven are twelve, Itachi is seventeen, and Konan is a young adult in her very early twenties. The tension between Danzo and the Uchiha still exists and Itachi is having to balance his father's hopes for his future with what would be best for Konoha. In Amegakure the Akatsuki have assumed leadership so that Nagato is the head of the village, with Yahiko and Konan supporting him, of course.**

On a cloudy, windy autumn day, we made the trip to Konoha. The remaining leaves hung like brown shriveled corpses from the trees and rattled in the wind, eerie warning bells. I already dreaded what I imagined awaited us in the Hidden Leaf, and the weather was an omen affirming my instinct to return home and forget the whole idea. And if it'd just been me, I might have.

But Yahiko had told us it was time. Finally, Nagato had been recognized as the leader of our village, and we had the right to officially speak for Amegakure. Now we would travel to Konoha and meet with the Hokage and Jiraiya to establish a lasting peace and partnership. With that look in Yahiko's eye and the hope in his voice, neither Nagato or I could argue with him. So we followed him into a village of shinobi, banking our chances of survival on some perverted frog sage and a senile Hokage who's best student happens to be a notorious criminal (the other two of which amounted to a drunk doctor and said perverted sage). Despite the fact the Jiraiya was our sensei, there had been a lot of blood shed between our villages, and a lot of blame placed with it. Because of that history, I could tell Nagato didn't like our chances.

Neither did I as we were suddenly engulfed in a circle of ANBU. But Yahiko cheerfully told them we wanted to speak to the Hokage and we were taken into the village without question, though we were escorted to the tower under armed guard. The captain remained silent, even as he bowed before the Hokage. I could tell by his frown Yahiko disliked this. But Nagato eyed him with respect. Instinctively, I knew he was powerful, and though it was flattering they respected our power enough to give us such a guard, I began running escape strategies, just in case.

Yahiko and Nagato had removed their straw hats as the recognized ambassadors (we thought it best to keep Nagato's leadership status secret), but I left mine on as the unnamed escort sent with them. The Hokage and other officials frowned at me, but my perverted sensei winked from behind him. Secretly, I was thankful for his ease. Hopefully, this would be successful.

"We are here to request an alliance," Nagato began. "For too long, our country has been the stronghold of criminals which has disrupted the stability of our government. Now our government has been revolutionized and is able to rid the nations of these terrorists, they have stirred up conflicts for us with Grass and Wave. We are unable to confront both internal and external threats simultaneously-"

"And why should that be our concern?" Snapped the man to the Hokage's right.

Yahiko bristled and started to answer, but the Hokage broke in. "Peace, Danzo. If war comes to the Hidden Rain, eventually it will come to us as well and we will find ourselves embroiled in yet another shinobi war. You know this."

Danzo eyed us warily but said nothing.

The Hokage turned to Nagato. "What then would you have us do?"

"Simply form an alliance with us. Having Konoha as a mediator would smooth over many of the misunderstandings. They will listen to you. Also, the knowledge we have an ally will deter their desire to attack until we can stabilize the country enough to be a deterrent ourselves."

"And what would we receive in return?" The Hokage asked.

"Free trade with Amegakure for the natural resources you so covet. An investment in what will be a powerful friend for Konoha in a few short years. But most importantly, the ability to preserve the peace," Nagato emphasized with a pointed look at the Hokage.

"But how can we know you can be trusted?" Danzo pressed.

I frowned. Clearly we were venturing more here than Konoha. If we proved untrustworthy, Konoha could wipe us out. If they did, we could do little.

Nagato raised a brow. "The same way we know we can trust you: through faith in your shinobi word."

"In recent history, such faith has proved itself worthless. I believe we need something more substantial."

"Like what, Danzo, a blood oath?" Jiraiya scoffed from his spot behind the officials.

"In a way," Danzo replied smoothly. "If one of your prominent clans would be willing to ally itself with one of ours..."

"Which clan of yours?" Yahiko snapped.

"The Uchiha are always willing to aid their village. Especially when such is the will of the council."

In my peripheral vision I saw our ANBU captain stiffen slightly. But then so did everyone else. We all knew what the Uchiha were capable of. A woman marrying into their family would be at their mercy. Plus, we knew their standards for passing on their bloodline limit. Marriage outside the clan was unheard of. Since they were Konoha's law enforcement, such a marriage would simply be an excuse for interrogation-perhaps torture and execution, all under a guise of friendship on Konoha's part.

The Hokage stretched out a hand. Their was a beat of stillness. Then, very softly, he asked, "This then is the decision of the council?" Perhaps I was imagining it, but there seemed to be a certain amount of venom embedded in the question.

"Yes. The council will accept nothing less than a marriage between a woman of high standing in Amegakure and the Uchiha heir," Danzo replied with triumph.

"Then..." There was defeat in the pause, "so be it." Danzo, the Hokage, and the other seated officials rose. "Please return when you have the agreement of such a woman."

That was it? They were dismissing us? So Danzo had won. There was no unmarried clans-woman left in Amegakure; and our clans were weak at best. We did not posses the strong shinobi clans of Konoha. I felt sure he knew this. The only other woman of "high standing" left was- Oh.

Instantly I knew what must be done. My stomach tightened. I stepped past Nagato and Yahiko sweeping off my hat. "Hokage-sama!" My voice was loud and firm; I was glad, because inside I was shaking. "I am Konan, lady of Amegakure, sister to our honorable ruler, sent to oversee these negotiations. If these are the only terms you ask for an alliance to my country, I accept. I will marry the Uchiha heir."

Shocked, everyone stared at me. In the silence that followed my declaration, I began to get nervous as the adrenaline ebbed. Perhaps they knew I lied. I wasn't really Nagato's sister.

"Konan?" I heard Yahiko gasp hoarsely. I didn't turn to acknowledge him. I couldn't move, if I did I'd lose all my nerve.

Danzo frowned at me, but it was the Hokage who spoke. "Very well, Konan-sama; we will contact the Uchiha."

I bowed my head in acknowledgement.

Danzo opened his mouth, but the words belonged to a man behind me. "There is no need." I turned. The ANBU captain had removed his mask. "I, Uchiha Itachi, volunteer on behalf of my clan to serve our village and prevent war by wedding this woman."


End file.
